


Love, Freedom and Everything in between

by Woven_Stars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Stars/pseuds/Woven_Stars
Summary: Thanks to the help of the Pines family, Pacifica has been able to stand up for herself much more than before. She's happier and determined to become her own person!However when Pacifica is faced with an unfamiliar kind of threat, she isnt sure where to turn to.(A drabble about Pacifica reflecting on and comming to terms with her newfound feelings and adjusting to her independence)
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Love, Freedom and Everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> I love dipcifica but a lot of it is aged up. Nothing wrong with that, but I think we need more cute preteen crushes and such. So I made my own!
> 
> (First ever fic) (and seriously, I'm on mobile and literally cant add additional tags, can anyone please help?)

Despite her parents best efforts Pacifica is a lot more independent than she used to be. Sometimes it was in little ways like speaking her mind even when she knew the thought wouldn't be appreciated. Other times it was bigger, like lying about where she was going during the day. As far as Pacifica was concerned they didn't need to know she spent more time in town with 'lesser' people.

However this mutiny of the Northwest's standards hadn't come from nowhere, no pacifica had been changed through contact with a certain spectacularly strange family. And more specifically a (*fantastic and adorable*) twelve year old boy named Dipper Pines.

*Ahh Dipper Pines* Pacifica inwardly sighed at the thought of him, leaning back in her chair a bit. At first too distracted to notice her priorly uncaring expression morph into one of a classic lovesick girl. Eyes tilted up and everything! Even her hands were over her heart, though the hairbrush she still held made it a bit more awkward than dreamy.

Pacifica blinked.

Realizing what she was doing, She quickly shook her head to snap out of it. She sat upright in her chair (with perfect posture of course) and faced the mirror once more. *Not now pacifica, you've got to focus!* Ignoring the feeling of embarrassment fluttering around her chest and face. Finally she got back to the original task of brushing her hair and stubbornly tried to continue. Though it hardly prevented her mind wandering, she could at least stop herself from swooning and halting progress altogether.

As it was Pacifica was trying to accomplish what should have been a simple task. Get dressed and dolled up to her mother and father's standards for another day of boring etiquette lessons (though she would never admit to how dreadful they were). Whether she wanted these classes or not was, and always has been, out of the question.

So Pacifica was left with the options of pleasing them or upsetting them. And Pacifica had always been a smart girl, it just wasn't logical to raise their ire. Left with nothing else, she got ready, half out of habit and half out of necessity.

Whatever, at least she could escape through daydreams.

About a week ago Pacifica was taken aback to find her thoughts straying from whatever task she was supposed to be engaged in (like getting ready in the morning). And instead seemed to prefer recalling her time spent ghost hunting and 'hanging out', if you could call it that, with Dipper. 

But it didn't stop there, if it had Pacifica wouldn't have the problem she had now. That being going to apply blush only to realize her face was turning rosy all on its own.

The young girl sighed, -outwardly this time- no one around to see it after all. And turned her head up to face the ceiling of her room rather than the vanity mirror. Maybe if she just let herself think through it her mind would stop being so frenzied and ridiculous? ...somehow she knew it wouldn't help much, but it was better than the utter lack of productivity going on!

She closed her eyes to think better and shifted to settle into the chair. After taking a few deep breaths to fully relax she let her mind go. 

At first Pacifica was inclined to believe her near constant reminiscing of time spent with Dipper was a coincidence of sorts. They were nice times once you got over the nearly being killed part. But soon instead of just memories being brought up, she started fantasizing things that hadn't happened yet. Things that more often than not involved romantic themes. 

She recalled one daydream in particular. Pacifica had approached the mystery shack and knocked on the door. And realistically the door was opened (by none other than Dipper better yet). Unrealistically, no questions were asked and she was let right in. Her heart fluttered as she remembered his smile. Even his imaginary smile was simply amazing.

*Oh no not again* Pacifica forced through her heart filled thoughts to continue her story.

After being let in they simply hung out together like they were old friends. At some point they started playing a board game. Even mabel joined in on the fun! And then a few minutes later, when she got to the part where her and Dipper were taking a romantic walk in the woods. (She was sure one of them was *juuust* about to confess their feelings!). 

A hand slammed on the table in front of her. The noise startled her out of the pleasant fantasy and snapped her back to her cold reality. The face of an angry tutor and later an upset mother and father still made her feel a bit ill.

On top of that, sprinkle in the times Pacifica caught herself thinking about how adorkable he was or how cute his crazy hair looks (forgetting about how long it's probably been since he's washed it). Plus her skyrocketing mood swings, temperature fluctuations and heart rate increasing. And you've got a Northwest with a serious problem on her hands.

A blush once again rose to her cheeks as she recalled being so clueless about it she'd had to resort to the internet for answers. After looking it up Pacifica discovered that she was A: dying, or B: in love. Considering her history of perfect health, and superior healthcare- she crossed option A off the list pretty quickly. Which left her with a somehow much more intimidating option B… love. 

Thankfully typing love related questions got her much clearer answers than her supposed 'symptoms'. However it did little to quell her fears or solve the biggest problem of all. Typing *how to fall out out of love* broke her heart a bit too much to hit search and she wasn't seeing any other solutions presenting themselves.

So she was stuck… and that's where she's been for about a week.

There was no way Pacifica could realistically be with Dipper. Heck, if her parents found out how she felt about him, they would probably arrange a marriage right away. And she'd be hitched the moment she turned 17. (It was in fact the legal age with parental consent) And she bet her parents already signed forms for a few royal and or extremely wealthy candidates.

"Urrgh!" She couldn't help but let her frustrations out in what she could already hear her parents call an 'undignified and unacceptable' way.The thought of her parents only upsetting her further, the inner turmoil continued. This isn't how it's supposed to be, she was a Northwest for crying out loud! While not the kindest family, they did have their standards and reputation to upkeep.

She wasn't like Mabel, a girl who was free to have a new 'crush of the week' every day if she felt like it. Or her weird friends who just got to hang out whenever they wanted to. She was Pacifica Northwest a girl bound by her parents control and family name, she sees that now thanks to her.. friends.

Before she believed the name set her free, she was so much more because of it, it was a blessing. People were lesser because they didn't share it, and that was just the way things were. 

Pacifica tucked her knees into her chest, folding her arms and resting her head on them. Blinking her eyes open only to turn her gaze away. For once she didn't want to face her reflection. 

A part of Pacifica misses the way things were before. She feels bad about it of course, seeing how bad her family is and she truly was before the twins came into her life. But she still misses how much *simpler* things were back then.

When she merely accepted whatever her parents told her. Believing them when they said things not sitting right were just little rebellious feelings that needed to be stamped out. She would do accordingly and the problem would go away, at least for a little while. 

But ever since she's had an outside perspective show her the truth, things have changed. Her mother's seemingly ever present smile isn't nearly as kind looking. The classes on manipulation look much more cruel than useful. Sparks of free will and thought being put out hurts a lot more. And father's bell rings in her nightmares and torments her in the day.

Her resolve hardens at the memories, her parents are wrong. Things don't sit right because they're wrong. And there is no way she'll have her parents telling her feelings for a 'commoner' are wrong. 

She felt her hands clench her dress, bunching up the gorgeous fabric that likely cost more than most yearly salaries. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out the marks and held to the chair's arms instead.

Dipper and Mabel saved her, instead of being another link in a binding and oppressive generational chain. She can do what she wants, be what she wants to. And she will fan those same sparks inside that her parents always called wrong. Nurse the embers until she bursts into a free flame! Finally becoming the person she wants to be.

*And I'll start with having a crush on someone, like normal girls my age should!*

She stood up suddenly, facing the mirror to see her own determined gaze stare back at her. Gathering her courage she stated loudly "I Pacifica Northwest have a crush on Dipper Pines and I am not afraid to say it!". Adrenaline flooded her, she saw her face light up as she grinned. Saying it once more just for kicks, and getting a similar effect.

Pausing for a moment she thinks of another piece to say. She smirks and declares "And I swear on the stupid Northwest name that I will make him fall in love with me!" Feeling satisfied and in high spirits she plopped down into her chair once more. And after taking a minute to cool down, began to reach for her makeup once more. 

She hesitated, thinking for a moment, then she smiled. Getting out of her chair and instead of finishing her makeup went over to her wardrobe to change into something more outdoorsy.

*Maybe I just don't feel like wearing makeup today*. 

Her head was filled with bright new outcomes for the day. No more cold, dull and empty lessons, she was going to have fun!

*maybe I could ask Mabel for advice, she seems to know a lot about this kind of stuff*. Of course, avoiding the fact that Pacifica liked Mabel's brother, she was sure it would go well. (Though Mabel was sure to pry for the identity of her crush, it was nothing a cover story or stubborn omission couldn't fix) 

With a pleasant smile still fixed on her face, and feeling more free than she had in a long time. She flicked off the lights and exited her room, a certain boy and tourist trap in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic... woohoo (help I'm scared). 
> 
> Because its my first time ever doing something like this, I would really love feedback! I genuinely really want to improve my writing so all criticism is accepted. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a lovley day!
> 
> (I also have more chapter ideas if anyone is interested, but for now its a one shot)


End file.
